


We weren't together

by orphan_account



Series: Asexual Wolves [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Derek, Asexual Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks that Derek and Stiles are dating, Stiles is completely surprised by this information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We weren't together

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a tumblr post here: http://julstorres.tumblr.com/post/89409055240/i-was-reading-a-fic-the-other-night-where-everyone
> 
> It's like three in the morning, so I think I messed up the tense a little at one point and idek if this is good.  
> I think I finally landed a decent ending though, so there's that.

Stiles is asleep on Derek's chest. 

Derek isn't really sure how it happened. They were just watching a movie, and Derek fell asleep before they even reached the halfway point (he was tired, so sue him. It's hard for him to sleep after nightmares). He woke up to the sound of muffled giggling and camera clicking. The betas all scattered when he opened his eyes blearily, and it had taken him a while to fully wake up and notice the heavy weight on his chest. 

He frowned down at the sleeping teen, mainly at the odd angle of his neck. Derek shifted Stiles slowly and gently until he was satisfied that Stiles could sleep without running the risk of waking up with a serious crick in his neck. Then he gave himself a pleased little nod and decided to go back to sleep.

-

Derek let out a noise of surprise when someone practically tackled him from the side. 

"Stiles? What are you..." he managed, trying not to knock over the rack of cereal as the teen's weight knocked him to the side.

"Just wanted to say hi!" Stiles chirped, arms wrapped around Derek's waist and cheek pressed to the man's chest. "Also figured that I'd drop by and suggest that you stop buying all that sugary cereal, it's bad for you."

Derek made a face, arm absently coming around Stiles' shoulders, "I don't eat this crap." he said, "I buy this for you. Besides, I'm a werewolf, my choice of cereal hardly affects my health."

Stiles hummed thoughtfully, "I guess." he admitted reluctantly, "If you're buying this for us, then I'd suggest that you buy an extra box of Lucky Charms because Isaac eats it all and then I don't get any."

Derek rolled his eyes a little, "Isaac gets more because he comes over more." he said, but he tossed an extra box into his cart anyway.

"Are you suggesting that I come over more often?" Stiles asked, looking up at Derek with a grin on his face. 

Derek shrugged, "You're the one complaining."

"Yeah alright big guy, we both know you just can't get enough of me. I'll see you later, also you're out of Poptarts. I ate them all." With that, Stiles took off in the other direction, nearly knocking over an old woman as he passed.

Derek let out a soft noise of amusement and tossed his own cheerios in the cart before heading over to the next aisle. 

-

"Look Derek, just because you have a stick up your ass doesn't mean that..."

"It just sounds like a bad idea." Derek argues, crossing his arms over his chest, shoulders pulling up defensively. 

"It would work though!" Stiles snaps, arms flying up and waving around impatiently, "We're running out of options here, Derek. We have to do something." 

"But you could get hurt." Derek snaps, glaring at the floor and resolutely ignoring the flush that spreads across his face at the words. 

Erica makes a soft cooing noise in her throat while Stiles is actually stunned speechless. Finally though, his face breaks into a huge grin and he walks forward, enveloping Derek in a hug. 

"Aww, Sourwolf," Stiles says, "I didn't know you cared." 

Derek growls softly, arms coming up around Stiles practically involuntarily, "Idiot." he mumbles, tucking his face into the crook of Stiles' neck because he wants to and he can. 

The rest of the pack starts up a chorus of "Aww's" until the two break apart. The rest of the conversation is lost as Stiles shifts his attention to Scott, practically tackling the other teenager and demanding that he delete the picture he took. 

While Scott is cackling about how cute they looked, Derek leaves to go die of embarrassment. 

-

Stiles has been hanging off Derek's neck for almost an hour now. 

He started coming to the loft early on Pack Bonding nights, supposedly to help Derek make dinner for the pack. Instead, he mostly lounges around on the couch and has practically one-sided conversations because Derek doesn't like talking from the kitchen when Stiles is in another room. 

Today though, he showed up when Derek was in the middle of cooking, and jumped onto his back, arms wrapping around the man's neck and legs wrapping around his waist. His head rested on Derek's shoulder, and he absolutely refused to budge. 

The pack started showing up the same time as always, and when she caught sight of Stiles and Derek, Erica immediately started screeching.

"OH MY GOD! You're like a baby koala!" she exclaimed, fumbling for her phone as Boyd hid laughter behind his hand.

Stiles' only response to their arrival was to cling tighter to Derek, which only caused Erica to erupt into a fresh bout of cooing. Scott and Isaac showed up a few minutes later to Derek trying to fend off Erica's attempt at a hug while Stiles clung to his back like a limpet. 

As soon as Derek caught sight of them, he told Scott to make sure the food didn't burn, gave Erica a gentle push to dislodge her, and then hurried up the stairs to his room.

"Are you okay?" he demanded, craning his neck to try and look at the teen. "Did something happen?" 

Stiles just sighed and pulled his face out of Derek's neck to rest his chin on the wolf's shoulder. 

"Just a bad day." he muttered softly, shrugging as well as he could with his arms still wrapped around Derek's neck. "This helps."

The corners of Derek's mouth turned downwards. He wanted to ask for details, but Stiles didn't seem willing to share, and he didn't want to push.

"Anything else I can do?" he asked instead, trying to sound off hand about it and failing horribly. 

Stiles didn't seem to mind. "You should make me cookies." he said, tucking his face back into Derek's neck.

Derek snorted softly, hiking Stiles up slightly to make sure he didn't slip. "I can do that." 

-

"Look man, just because you're dating Derek that doesn't mean the rest of us are getting laid." 

Erica's objection was lost under Stiles' screech of "WHAT?!"

Scott looked alarmed, "What?" he asked, a little panicky. 

"Me and Derek aren't dating!" Stiles exclaimed, and the room was silent for several moments before the entire pack started yelling their own questions. 

"What do you mean you two aren't dating?" Erica demanded, "You two are totally dating, have you seen yourselves?" 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Stiles asked, starting to feel a little hysterical. 

"Dude, you two totally act like you're dating." Scott agreed, "You're always hanging all over him, you're the only person he ever expresses emotion over, come on, you two really aren't dating?" 

"What? No." Stiles asserted, glancing over his shoulder to look at Derek, who was frozen on the couch. "We aren't dating right? Did I just miss that memo or something? Was everyone aware that I was dating before I was?" 

Derek opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. His face turned dark pink, and he practically sprinted out of the room. 

"Okay." Scott said sharply, "We are all going to leave and give you two some privacy because you  _clearly_ need to have a serious conversation." The others agreed wholeheartedly and left without any arguments, save for Erica, who wouldn't leave until Boyd slung her over his shoulder. 

It took Stiles a while to find Derek, and then it took him a while to convince Derek to unlock the bathroom door so that they could talk. 

"Did you think we were dating?" Stiles asked, trying to keep the incredulity out of his voice. Derek shrugged, refusing to make eye contact. "Derek?" Stiles pressed, and eventually Derek jerked his head in a small nod, practically folding in on himself. "So I could have lost my virginity this whole time?" He was half serious, half joking to relieve the tension. He was expecting Derek to roll his eyes or something, he wasn't expecting for Derek to curl into himself further and look even more distressed. "Woah man, what's wrong?" 

"I'm not... I don't..." Derek let out a growl of frustration, "I don't like sex." he ground out finally. 

Stiles' mouth hung open for a few seconds, "What?" 

"I'm asexual, I don't like sex." Derek said, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub and letting his claws dig into the porcelain. He didn't think he had ever been this embarrassed in his entire life.

"But I thought you..." Stiles started, then made himself stop. The last thing he needed was to drag up awful memories while they were still trying to figure this out. "Is that why you thought we were dating?" 

Derek shrugged almost petulantly, "I didn't think we were. Yet." he said, "But I thought we would."

"You want to?" Stiles asked, now completely unable to keep the surprise out of his voice. "You want me... romantically, or whatever?"

"Yes." Derek said tightly, "But you don't."

Stiles' forehead creased in confusion, "You mean because of the sex thing?" he asked, "Dude, that is like, hardly the most important thing in a relationship." Stiles acted like he didn't notice the way Derek's head snapped up and hope crossed over his features before he schooled his face back into impassiveness. "Plus, I'm not even legal yet. So technically, if we tried to have sex, my dad could arrest you. Which would suck, I'd hate for my boyfriend to end up in jail."

"So you..."

"Oh man, you are never getting rid of me now." Stiles said, grinning widely, and wider still when Derek let out a small relieved sigh. 

"I don't think I want to."

-

"Alright dad, so, I am dating Derek Hale." Stiles said, hoping that being as blunt as possible was the best way to do this.

The Sheriff hardly seemed phased at all, "Okay, so why did it take you so long to tell me?" 

"What? We just got together like, two hours ago what're you... Wait... Seriously? You too?" Stiles burst out, leaning across the table while Derek leaned back away from it. 

Now the Sheriff looked confused, "What do you mean you just got together?" he asked, "Haven't you two been dating this whole time?"

"No! Am I like the only person in Beacon Hills who  _didn't_ think that we were dating?" Stiles asked, turning to Derek with his eyebrows raised. All he got from Derek was a pathetic shrug and equally bewildered expression which was really no help at all. 

The Sheriff was watching the two of them carefully, "Okay, so you haven't been dating. Good, that means that I can warn you away before you even get started. Hale, if you..."

"Woah dad, don't get ahead of yourself. We aren't going to have sex," Stiles said, pressing on before the Sheriff could object, "No really. Derek is asexual, he does't do sex. See, we're totally good, I get a boyfriend and you don't have to worry about statutory. It's a win-win situation." 

The Sheriff looked skeptical, and he sent a questioning look at Derek, who nodded in affirmation. Finally he nodded, "Alright, I'll believe that. I came to terms with the two of you dating weeks ago anyway. I am glad that you decided to be upfront with this though, but, asexual or not, you better have the door open when you two are together."

Stiles let out a dramatic sigh, but Derek just nodded, a faint smile on his face. "Thank you, sir."

-

Derek woke up with a weight on his chest. He blinked his eyes open and came face to face with Stiles, the teen was laying on top of him, arms braced on his chest and staring openly at Derek. 

"Now who's the creeper?" Derek murmured blearily, still trying to wake up. 

Stiles grinned, "Wolf's got jokes." he said, "I was just thinking that you're so pretty. And how lucky I am to win a guy like you."

Derek blushed and smiled sleepily under the praise, "'m the lucky one." he countered, torn between continuing waking up and going back to sleep. He was warm and comfortable, content with Stiles' weight on him. 

Stiles smiled softly, "I love you." he said quietly, laying his head back down against Derek's chest and partially under the man's chin. 

Derek made a soft happy noise, pressing his head against Stiles', "Love you too."


End file.
